Cursed to Love You
by Hotbokab126
Summary: To Tony DiNozzo she was some one that was always there when he needed her most. To her Tony was her everythigng
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any recognizable characters. Such as Tony, Gibbs, Abby and Tim.

I woke up to someone banging on my apartment door. Groaning I rolled over and snatched my watch off the bedside table. "You have to be kidding me it's 2 in the morning." sighing I rubbed some sleep out of my eyes and slid out of bed grabbing my robe. "I'm coming, I'm coming I shouted so they would quit knocking. I snatched open the door only to be frozen in place.

"Tony what are you doing here"?" I asked once I snapped out of it "Oh come in, come in" I said ushering him inside in onto the couch. "Do you want something to drink."

"Water would be nice" he said looking down at his feet. I nodded and went to fetch him a glass of water from the kitchen. "Here you go" I said "Thanks"

I sat down next to him and we fell into a comfortable silence. "Tony what happened?" I asked grabbing his hand. He finally looked at me. "We had a case a little boy he was beaten and rapped three weeks ago and I can hardly focus on my work and the boss is mad at me. I just…"

"Oh Tony" I said pulling him into my arms as he started crying. "It's not good keeping things inside like this. Until you can drive up and tell me." I said pushing some hair out of his face. "I know I know." sighing I rubbed his back and rocked him back and forth until he was asleep. I laid him down and went to grab him a blanket from the hallway closet.

"Sweet Dream love" I gently kissed his forehead and turned out the light before going back to bed myself.

TONY

I woke up to the smell of bacon. Sitting up I realized that I wasn't in my apartment I was at first a little startled. Oh yeah I drove up to New York to talk to Zoey. Tossing the blankets off me I got up and headed into the kitchen. Zoey stood above the stove her long curly chocolate brown hair pulled back in a messy pony tail. Her ocean blue eyes set in concentration. "Hey Love have a seat breakfast is almost ready." I nodded and took a seat at her bar. I watched as her toned arms flexed as she flipped a pancake. While she wasn't looking I took the time to admire the rest of her body. She was wearing a pair of boy shorts that showed off her long toned legs and a tank top which highlighted her curves an her well….chest.

I snapped out of it when she sat a plate down in front of me along with a cup of coffee. "Hurry up and eat so we can leave.." I nodded knowing better than to ask where we were going. I quickly ate and took a shower, afterwords getting changed into a pair of basket ball shorts and a t- shirt. When I got out side Zoey was loading up her car. "Took you long enough." she said flashing an almost hypnotizing smile my way.

We climbed into the car and took off on our mysterious adventure. We've done this ever since we were kids. Just like me Zoey also came from money. When ever I just couldn't take being at my house I would run over to Zoey's and weather it was 12 at night or two pm her family always welcomed me in, and me and Zoey would pack a lunch and disappear for the day doing any and everything we pleased, but ever since I moved to D.C. it has become harder for us to get together especially with my crazy work hours.

I had to admit I felt guilty when ever I showed up out of the blue she instantly dropped everything for me, and I never have for her. But she never saw it that way only I did and that made it that much worst.

I was so caught up in thought that I didn't even realized we stopped. "Tony, Tony where here. I looked out the widow to find that we were at the Fair. "You have got to be kidding me." I said shaking my head in disbelief. "Oh come on it will be fun. She said hopping out of the car. Groaning I got out and followed her. I convinced her to let me buy the tickets, and after some groaning she agreed.

I had to admit that was the most fun I've had in a long time. We went on tons of rides and I even won Zoey a few things at some of the games. When we left the car was stuffed with souvenirs and prizes. "Where to now?" I asked snapping on my seat belt. "You'll see" she said pulling out of the parking lot. When we stopped again I was a little confused. We had been driving for hours only to end up at a flower shop. I gave Zoey a questioning look. She just smiled and grabbed my hand.

ZOEY

I led Tony to the back of the shop and took out the key Luis had given me. "A friend of my owns the shop" I explained to Tony who nodded. We went in and I led him up the back stairs and on the roof. "Ok I'm not really seeing the point."

"Look up" I watch as Tony did what I said, and his eyes widened in awe. "It's beautiful isn't it." I said taking hold of his hand he nodded. "Come on" I lead him over to where I had a Luis leave a picnic basket and a blanket. We ate and laid under the stars. "I miss this" I looked over to meet Tony's eyes. "I missed us". he pulled me to him and I culled into his side with my head in the crook of his neck and my arm across his mid-section. His left arm wrapping around my lower back and his right hand behind his head,

We must have drifted off cause next thing you know we wee woken up by the sprinklers going off. 'Ahhh" I said jumping up and running inside followed closely by Tony. When we got inside be both broke down laughing. "Well that's not how I wanted to wake up" said Tony causing me to laugh harder. I started to walk down the stairs only to slip. I closed my eyes waiting for an impact that never came. I opened my eyes only to find myself staring into Tony's Hazel Green eyes. "Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" asked Tony gently moving a strand of hair out of my face. I softly shook my head. I saw his eyes glace at my lips.

He ran his thumb over my lips as our faces got closer and closer. Finally I couldn't take it any more and I grabbed Tony's face and our lips met. It started of slow but quickly turned passionate. Tony body pressed against mine up against the wall. His hands leaving my neck and gripping my thighs. I hoped up wrapping my legs around his waist.

As his lips reached my neck I tossed my head back and groaned. "Tony, Tony" I said breathlessly. "Yeah" he said pulling away. "We have to stop" his face turned from one of pleasure to panic. "Luis will be here soon and I don't want the old man to have a heart attack." Tony nodded obviously relived that I wasn't rejecting him. He kissed me once more before letting me down.

We fixed ourselves up as best as we could and went down stairs hand in hand. "Hello Luis." I said kissing the older mans cheek. "Ah me a Bella what are you two still doing here?' he said taking off his work gloves to give me and a hug. "Yeah we fell asleep looking at the stars." I replied. "This is my friend Tony that I've told you about" I grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him over to us. "Ah you take good care of her she a one in a million yes." Tony nodded. "You don't have to worry about that sir"

"Ah cal me Luie everyone does." Tony nodded. "Luie do you need any help today I noticed that you have a lot of fertilizer."

"Today I was planning on working with some of the kids around here to start a community garden. You and Tony are more than Welcome to stay and help." I looked at Tony who nodded that we had enough time. "Sure we'd love to" me and Tony got right to work hoeing and planting vegetables with the neighborhood kids. Tony always joked that he was terrible with kids but to me he was a natural. Always friendly and understanding and patient. Willing to teach and listen to their problems. I knew right then that I was madly in love with on Mr. Anthony DiNozzo.

"Hey" he said walking over and giving me a quick kiss before taking a sip of water. "God it's like 100 degrees out here" he said wiping sweat off is brow. "Oh really let me help you with that." his looked turned from questioning to shock as I dumped my water on him. "HAHahahaha the look on your face was priceless." I said holding my stomach. "Oh really" he said taking the top of his water bottle threateningly. "No Tony don't I said backing away from him then turning and taking off running.

Tony caught up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me up off the ground. "Eeeek Tony put me down guys help" I yelled to the kids that were watching us with amused expressions. They quickly joined in on the water fight. By they end of the day we were all muddy tired and satisfied with the new garden. "Hey everyone gather up I want to take a group picture.: said Louie. Everyone surrounded me and Tony. Louie set the timer before quickly coming to join us. After it flashed we all helped clean up and everyone started to head home. "Bye Louie I want copies of all those pictures you were snapping today for my scrap book." I said giving him a hug. "You got it. It was nice meeting you Tony your welcome here anytime." he said pulling Tony into a fatherly embrace. "Thank that means a lot." said Tony as they pulled apart. "Well we better get going if Tony wants to have time to shower before his flight out. Thanks again Louie and I'll see you soon." I said Kissing his cheek.

We loaded back into my car and headed back to my house. When we got there m and Tony both went to take a shower. I quickly washed up and got out tossing my hair up into a messy bun. I changed into some sweats, a tank top and my favorite hoddie. I grabbed my keys and walked out of Room to find Tony waiting on the couch dressed in some sweats and a hoddie. I sat down next to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

He looked down at me and took my hand in his rubbing his thumb across it. "What are you going to do about you car?" I asked looking up into his eyes. "I'll just send for it. Spending an extra day with you was worth taking the bus to work for a couple of days." he kissed me quickly and stood up pulling me with him. "Ready to go?" he nodded and grabbed his bag.

I drove him to the airport and parked the car. I walked him to his gate and we waited for his flight to be called. "Tony I don't want to go another three months without seeing you." I said sitting down next to him on a bench. "You won't I promise." he said taking my face in his hands and looking me straight in the eyes. i nodded and kissed him deeply. _"flight 1873 to D.C. Now boarding last call."_

"Well I guess this is goodbye." I said standing with him. "Nah more of a see you soon moment." I laughed but nodded wrapping my arms around his torso. his arms wrapping around my shoulders wrapping me in his safe embrace. When we pulled apart he gave me one more kiss before grabbing his bag and heading towards the terminal.

I waited till the plane took off to leave. When I got home I quickly changed into my night gown and climbed into bed determined to get a least some grading done. At about 10:30 my cell phone rang. Taking off my reading glasses. I looked to see who it was seeing that it was Tony I quickly answer. "Hey Love"

"Hey I was just calling to let you know I got in alright." he said yawning.

"Thanks Tony, but get some sleep the last thing you need is for Gibbs to be on your ass." I herd him chuckle but agree non-the less.

"I'll call you tomorrow on my lunch break."

"I'll hold you to that bye Tony get some rest."

"I'd sleep better if you were lying next to me."

I sighed. 'You not the only one. Night Tony.

"Night Zoe.


	2. Chapter 2

**It had been three weeks since I last saw Tony, and four days since I has last talked to him, and no matter how I tried, but I couldn't help but be worried. Tony always called even if it was for only a few minutes to say hi. I know I'm over reacting but I just can't help it. I love the guy. **

**I sighed setting down my watering pot and taking a seat on a bench in the vegetable garden. "What's wrong my dear." asked Louie settling down next to me. "Nothing.." he gave me the **_**what are you trying to pull **_**look. "Huh… it's Tony. He hasn't called in a few days and I'm worried." "I'm an sure Tony is alright, sometimes his job can be demanding." I signed but nodded. "You know you could always go down there." I looked up at him questionably. "I'm just saying you don't always have to wait for Tony to come to you love." he said patting my knee before standing up. **

**Louie was right I wasn't going to feel better until I saw Tony was ok for myself.**

**After a quick goodbye to Louie I hopped into my car and drove back to my apartment. I packed enough clothes for two weeks. I called my assistant Jamie and told her to cancel all appointments and appearances. I called a cab and made my way to the airport. **

**When I arrived in D.C. I took a cab to Tony's apartment. I knocked on the door only for no-one to answer. Groaning I turned around and slid to the ground with my back propped up against his door. "Um excuse me miss are you alright?" "Huh, kind of I'm actually here to see my friend Mr. DiNozzo do you by any chance know where he is?" I asked a slightly younger man with brown eyes and a suit, who looked to be on the slightly chubbier side. "Um actually I came to pick up a few things for him. I'm special agent McGee. I work with Tony if you give me a second I can take you to him." "Thanks I'm Zita Morelli, but you can call me Zoey". I said standing up and moving out of his way so he can open Tony's door. I followed behind him and set my bags down. "In that case you can call me Tim." I nodded. After helping Tim pick our some of Tony's favorite items. I went with Tim and his car to go see Tony.**

**When we arrived at NCIS head quarters I was relived, Tony wasn't at the hospital maybe he had just been hung up with work. I followed Tim in side, and he got me a visitors pass before heading to the elevator. When we reached the third floor Tim told me to wait why he went over to talk to an older gentleman with gray hair and hard blue eyes that have lost too much. **_**Gibbs.**_** the older man approached me. And motioned for me to follow him. We went back to the elevator and he took me to the basement. "How do you know Tony?"**

**His voice startled me. "Oh um… were old friends Tony hasn't called in a while and I got worried. Is he ok Agent Gibbs and before you ask Tony has told me a lot about you all." Gibbs nodded. "He will be he just needs time to recover."**

"**Recover?" Gibbs didn't answer but just walked off the elevator leaving me to chase after him to see what he meant. We entered a pair of sliding doors and I froze in horror. There lie Tony in a glass room pale and looked to be on the verge of death. "Tony" I gasped as I held back a sob before crumbling to the ground. I felt someone wrap their arms around me**

**To my surprise it was Gibbs. I looked up at him tears pouring down my face. "What happened to him?" I asked. "He was given a form of the plague. It had a kill switch so it is no longer harming him, it's up to him to do the rest." I nodded. "Good" I said wiping my tears. "Tony's strong he's a fighter" Gibbs nodded and helped me up. "Can I go in there?" he just nodded. **

**After trying to collect myself I walked into the room nodding at the nurse who was changing his IV. Sitting on the edge of his bed I ran my fingers trough his hair and kissed his fore head. "Always getting into trouble. " I said sighing. "I'm never leaving you again I promise." I intertwined our fingers and gently laid my head on his shoulder. **

**I must have drifted off, because when I woke up Tony was awake and playing with a stand of my hair. "Hey" I said kissing to corner of his mouth. "How you feeling?"**

"**Like I got hit by a truck and then danced on my a women wearing six inch stilettos." I nodded and rubbed his chest soothingly. **

**I remember once after Tony's mom had died his father had hit him and tossed him out of the house. Tony came over to my house sobbing and shaking. I remember watching my mom bandage him and lay him down to bed gently stroking his stomach. He told me and it helped him relax, but I think it was more than that I think it was comforting, and that it showed him that someone was there who cared for him, and loved him. **

**Tony's coughing fit took me out of memory lane and I quickly got up to give him a sip of water. "Here Let me help you sit up" I said draping one of Tony's arms over my shoulder and help him sit up. **

**I handed him a bottle of water and watched as he took shaky sips from it. Once he was finished I sat the bottle back on the table and rubbed his back. "Better?" he nodded. The door slid open and Gibbs walked in. "Your free to go DiNozzo but I don't want to see for no less than a week am I understood?" Tony went to protest but after catching sight of my glare he nodded. "Good. You will be watching him?' said Gibbs turning his attention to me. I wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement so I just nodded. "Good See you in a week DiNozzo." and with that he was gone. **


End file.
